Harry Potter's summer crush
by HpGirl629
Summary: **My First Fanfic** Harry Potter has a crush on someone he never thought he would have a crushe on, Hermione Granger
1. The letter

Harry lifted up the floorboard and pulled out a picture of He, Ron, and Hermione. Harry looked deeply at Hermione and noticed how beautiful she looked. Click! Clash! Boom! Hedwig flew into the window and dropped a letter in Harry's lap.  
  
Dear Harry, How is your summer going? Mother and I would like to know if you would like to stay the rest of the summer with us. Sincerely yours, Hermione Granger  
  
Harry quickly sat up in his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled with his quill.  
  
Dear Hermione, That would be splendid but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have me locked up in this room and I cannot go anywhere. You can try but I doubt they will let me. Love Sincerely,, Harry  
Harry quickly rolled up the piece of parchment and gave it to Hedwig. Hedwig left with a big THUMP! Harry grabbed another piece of parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Ron, How has your summer been? Hermione wrote to me and asked if I wanted to come and spend the summer with her but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon have me tied up in this room. I have a secret Ron but you cannot tell anyone, I have a crush on Hermione, I know that she is our friend but I see her as more than a friend to me. What should I do?  
  
Sincerely, Harry  
  
Harry put his parchment and quills back into the drawer and left the window open for Hedwig. Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep. 


	2. The escape

Harry woke up to a banging at his door, "Boy you better get up," Uncle Vernon screamed as he slid Harry's food in the slot. Harry went and grabbed his piece of grapefruit. Harry chewed the thing and swallowed and put the peel in Hedwig's cage.  
  
Harry Noticed a piece of parchment that was laid on the ground with a red ribbon tied around it. Harry picked it up and read.  
  
Dear Harry, I would really like for you to come this summer and spend it with me. Maybe you can run away and I will meet you.  
  
Sincerely Yours, Hermione Granger  
  
P.S. I have a present for you for your birthday when you come.  
  
Harry put the letter underneath the floorboards. He noticed that Hedwig was already gone so Harry began to go through some of the things and picked up the book that Hagrid had gave him and began to look through it. He opened the first page and he saw his parent holding him as a newborn child waving at Harry. A tear slowly drifted down Harry's cheek. He looked at the book for about 2 more hours. BOOM! Hedwig flew in the window with a note from Hermione tied around his neck.  
  
Dear Harry, Mom and I will be there tonight at 8:00 be ready we will hook a later up to your window.  
  
Sincerely Yours, Hermione Granger  
  
Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was 7:15 and he raced around the room and gathered his things and put them in his school trunk and then he grabbed Hedwig and put him in his cage. Harry set all of his things next to his window and grabbed the book of his parents that he left out of the trunk so he could look at it. Harry looked through the book until he heard a Clash! Hedwig went crazy in his cage as Hermione climbed up the latter and looked at Harry. Harry handed his trunk to Hermione and she climbed down the latter and put it in her mom's trunk. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and his book of his parents and climbed down the ladder after Hermione. Harry and Hermione went to Hermione's mom's car and put his trunk into the trunk of the car. Harry climbed into the back seat with Hermione and Hedwig. 


	3. The love

Hermione, Her mom, and Harry got to Hermione's house. Hermione and Harry grabbed his things and went into the house. When they got into the house Hermione brought Harry upstairs and entered a room with a bed and a desk in it. Hermione set Harry's Trunk in front of the bed and said, "this is where you will be sleeping for the rest of the summer, my room is right next door if you need me." Hermione left the room and Harry set Hedwig's cage on the desk near the window and let Hedwig out. Harry paced back and forth trying to think whether he should or should not tell Hermione that he likes her. Harry exited the room and walked down the hallway toward Hermione's room. He lifted his hand to knock when suddenly Hermione quickly opened the door and ran into Harry.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I wasn't watching were I was going," Hermione said. Harry was in a daze he was staring into her beautiful eyes and open his mouth and said, "Hermione, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I like you," Harry said ask he swept her off her feet and kissed her directly on the lips.  
  
"Wow Harry, I-I didn't know you like me too," Hermione said.  
  
"Too?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I have liked you since we met on the train our first year at Hogwarts," Hermione answered. Harry and Hermione went into Hermione's room and they laid on the bed. Harry starting running his hands through Hermione's hair and they started making out when suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Hermione time for dinner," Hermione's mom called from the other side of the door. Hermione quickly fixed her appearance along with Harry and they gave each other a peck on the lips and exited the room.  
  
After dinner Harry went into Hermione's room and they were talking in Hermione's bed about what they like about each other. Harry and Hermione talked for about 2 hours when they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


	4. The Next Morning

Hermione's Mom walked into the room yelling, "HERMIONE GRANGER! You sleeping with this boy I would never have guessed it to be you!"  
  
"But Mother," Hermion replied. "We are in love."  
  
"Love is it, Ok Whatever Hermione you have to go get your Stuff for school. So when you are done getting dressed come down stairs." Hermione's mom said as she exited the room.  
  
"Harry Sorry about her she just can't get the vibe that her little girl is growing up." Hermione told Harry.  
  
"Ok well I have to get dress and I think you do too so I'll come get you when you are done." Harry said. Hermione left the room. Harry got dressed and went down the hall and walked into Hermione's room where he saw Hermione in her skirt and bra. "Erm. Is this a bad time?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No Harry I am almost done," Hermione said and she put her shirt on and buttoned it up, "Ok Done." Hermione ran over to her door and locked it and grabbed Harry and they began to makeout on the bed. *knock, knock* Hermione's mom was knocking on the bedroom door, "One second mom I am putting my things away." Hermione buttoned up her shirt and tole Harry to get in her closet and Hermione walked and opened her door.   
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione's mom asked.  
  
"He is in the Washroom." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok when he gets out you tell him to come on," Hermione's mom said and began to walk down the steps.  
  
"Harry, Harry," Hermione whispered, "Come on cost is clear." Harry came out of the closet and they began to walk downstairs together.  
  
"Bye Mom," Hermione said.  
  
"Bye Mrs. Granger," Harry said as Hermione and Harry walked out the door hand in hand on their way to Diagon Alley. 


End file.
